Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" - Lee Donghae.


_Aku, Shin Rinchan, menerimamu, Choi Siwon, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Rinchan terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, di depan penghulu dan lelaki yang sebentar lagi sah menjadi suaminya, Choi Siwon.

_"Aku, Choi Siwon, menerimamu, Shin Rinchan, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Choi Siwon, lelaki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suami seorang gadis bernama Shin Rinchan, yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata indah yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir bagai sebuah alunan melodi yang sangat harmonis.

Kemudian keduanya harus saling bertukar cincin pernikahan mereka. Dihadapan mereka sudah tersedia sepasang cincin emas dengan berlian yang menutupi sebagian sisi dari cincin-cincin tersebut.

Sementara itu, diantara kursi tamu, duduklah seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedih dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Lee Donghae.

.

.

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?

Rating: T  
Genre: Hurt/comfort, Angst, Romance  
Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Shin Rinchan  
Other Cast: Choi Siwon, etc

Sumarry: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" - Lee Donghae.

Warning: typo(s) everywhere

Disclaimer: all casts belong to God and themselves. me only owns the plots. Inspired by _**TVXQ! - Why Did I Fall In Love With You**_ and _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_

.

.

"Rinchan-_ah_, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata itu terlihat sedang men_starter_ motor kesayangannya, sambil menunggu seorang gadis manis berkacamata. Shin Rinchan.

"Iya sebentar lagi,_oppa_!"

Gadis itu, Rinchan, sesegera mungkin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelumnya, ia sedang sibuk menata dirinya di depan cermin besar yang berada di atas meja riasnya.

Berhubung Donghae, sahabatnya sedari kecil, telah memanggilnya dari bawah, mau tidak mau Rinchan mengambil asal beberapa aksesoris yang belum sempat ia kenakan. Lalu, ia tak lupa menggemblok tas _softblue_-_silver_ kesayangannya.

Rinchan turun dari kamarnya dengan tergesa. Selain karena Donghae yang telah memanggilnya, ia juga berpacu dengan waktu. Hari ini Rinchan terlambat bangun pagi karena semalam ia keasyikan menonton sebuah _korean drama_ sendirian di kamanya.

"Non, dimakan dulu sarapannya,"

Bibi Kim, pelayan pribadi Rinchan, menyambutnya di depan tangga dengan senampan roti isi yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Kalau bukan karena Donghae dan waktu yang mengejarnya, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati beberapa tumpuk roti isi itu.

"Tidak ada waktu, Bi. Aku ambil beberapa saja, ya? Dadah, Bibi!"

Rinchan mengambil asal beberapa tumpuk roti isi dari atas nampan yang dipegang Bibi Kim kemudian segera memakai sepatunyaㅡdengan asal pulaㅡdan berlari kearah Donghae beserta sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam.

"Kau terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya!"

Sesampainya Rinchan di tempat Donghae dan motornya berada, lelaki yang sekarang sudah mengenakan _helm_nya itu segera menjitak pelan kepala Rinchan.

"Pasti karena menonton _k-drama_ hingga tengah malam kan?"

Donghae tahu persis apa yang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sahabat kecilnya ini. Menonton _k-drama_ hingga lupa waktu dan terlambat bangun di pagi hari.

"Hehehe,"

Rinchan hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar kepada Donghae yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali karena ulah dirinya itu.

.

.

"Katanya hari ini anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita akan pindah kesini!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya, menurut kabar yang beredar sih begitu!"

Donghae tiba-tiba datang, membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai layaknya pasar menjadi sunyi senyap. Terkaget akan kedatangan Donghae yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru itu.

"_Yah_, Lee Donghae! Kupikir anak baru itu yang datang, ternyata kau!"

Seorang gadis berkuncir satu itu merasa sangat kesal melihat kedatangan Donghae yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"_Mianhae,_Shin Rin-_ah_. Kedatanganku mengganggu, ya?"

Donghae hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tampang _innocent_ seadanya. Kemudian hanya dibalas dengan suara koor-an dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yah yah, maafkan aku, teman-teman,"

Donghae membungkuk sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... Anak baru?"

Donghae bertanya kepada Shin Rin,seraya menaruh tas hitamnya di atas kursi yang tidak jauh dari kursi Shin Rin berada.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Shin Rin hanya dibalas gelengan tanda tidak tahu dari Donghae. Kemudian Shin Rin menghela panjang nafasnya, berpikiran bahwa Donghae merupakan salah satu lelaki paling _kudet_ yang ia kenal di sekolah ini.

"Jadi ceritanya begini, Donghae-_yah_. Anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita itu akan pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini. Dan katanya, ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita!"

Shin Rin menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut info yang beredar, anak itu berwajah tampan dan berbadan tegap layaknya atlet. Hampir saja Shin Rin mimisan membayangkan betapa sempurnanya rupa lelaki itu.

"Ah, begitu ya...,"

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Jung _sonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dengan seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Anak-anak yang tadinya sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya segera membubarkan diri dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"_Morning class_!"

Jung _sonsaengnim_mulai bersuara.

"Hari ini, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Ayo anak muda, segera perkenalkan dirimu,"

Lelaki tinggi dan tegap yang dipanggil 'anak muda' oleh Jung _sonsaengnim_ itu segera membungkuk tanda hormat ke arah guru bahasa Inggris yang sudah terduduk di kursinya dan kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas tersebut.

"_Annyeong__yeoreobeun_, Choi Siwon _imnida_!"

.

.

"Donghae _oppa_ㅡ"

"Hei, Rinchan-_ah_! _Wae_?"

Rinchan yang sedang membawa sekotak bekal yang telah disiapkan Bibi Kim sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah, terlihat sangat senang melihat orang yang ia cari sejak awal bel istirahat berbunyi akhirnya ditemukan. Namun, ketika ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang ditempati Donghae, ia mendapati Donghae yang tidak sendirian, tidak seperti biasa.

"_Ani_, _oppa_. Dia siapa?"

Rinchan berbisik seraya bertanya kepada Donghae, ketika ia sampai di meja Donghae dan seorang lelaki disampingnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku, ia baru masuk hari ini,"

Donghae mulai menjelaskan siapa orang yang dimaksud Rinchan tadi. Lelaki itu seakan mengerti keadaan yang terjadi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seraya berkata,

"Choi Siwon _imnida_...,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, menghasilkan sepasang _dimple_ yang lumayan dalam di kedua pipinya. Itu membuat Rinchan sedikit terkagum ketika lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapannya.

"A-ah... Shin Rinchan _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida,_Siwon-_ssi_,"

Rinchan sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang masih berdiri di hadapan Donghae. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di seberang kursi yang diduduki Donghae, dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Apakah kau tau, Rinchan-_ah_? Siwon ini merupakan anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita!"

Donghae merasa bangga ketika mempunyai teman dengan status seperti Siwon. Orang yang sedang dielu-elukan Donghae itu hanya tersenyum simpul merespon perkataan Donghae.

"Hahaha, Hae-_yah_, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

Donghae dan Siwon pun kemudian tergelak bersamaan, melupakan Rinchan yang berada di depan mereka.

"_Jinjjayo_? Wah!"

Kedua mata Rinchan membulat sempurna disela-sela tertawaan Siwon dan Donghae. Terkaget akan pernyataan yang telah diucapkan Donghae sebelumnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis berkacamata di hadapannya ini.

Diam-diam, Siwon memperhatikan Rinchan yang kali ini tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Donghae sambil menikmati bekal yang dibawanya. Sesekali Rinchan tertawa, kemudian membulatkan lucu kedua matanya ketika Donghae melontarkan beberapa pernyataan yang membuatnya terkejut.

_Cute,_

.

.

"Rinchan-_ah_, ayo kita pulang!"

Seperti biasa, Donghae sudah _standby_ di depan kelas Rinchan ketika bubaran kelas tiba. Rinchan yang melihat Donghae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo, _oppa_! Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan, ya!"

Rinchan melangkahkan kedua kakinya riang dengan Donghae yang berjalan santai di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dimana Donghae memarkir motornya.

"Uhm, sepertinya kau sedang gembira sekali. Ada apa, Rinchan-_ah_?"

Sesampainya mereka berdua ditempat dimana Donghae memarkir motornya, Donghae segera mengambil dua _helm_ yang tadi ia sampirkan di antara stang motornya, lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Rinchan yang masih saja tersenyum.

"_Oppa_, apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Seketika Donghae menghentikan aktivitas mari-memberikan-helm nya itu. Sedikit terkejut memang, karena Rinchan jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"_Ya,_ _oppa_! Mengapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang bertanya padamu...,"

Rinchan melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah tampan seorang Donghae.

"A-ah? Ya?"

Rinchan masih saja mesem-mesem imut dihadapan Donghae yang tergagap olehnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

Suara Donghae tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat gadis di depannya ini berjengit kaget. Rinchan terheran akan sikap Donghae yang satu ini.

"_Oppa, waegeuraeyo_?"

Rinchan bertanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Donghae.

"_Ani_. Ayo cepat pakai _helm_-mu,"

Rinchan hanya mengangguk menurut, kemudian memakai _helm_ _pink_-nya dan segera duduk di jok di belakang Donghae.

Sesampainya di rumah Rinchan...

"_Oppa_, _gomawoyo_!"

Rinchan melemparkan senyum terbaiknya hari ini kepada sang sahabat kecil kesayangannya. Donghae pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pula.

_Asal kau tau Rinchan-ah, senyumanmu itu selalu membuat hatiku berdebar,_

"_Oppa_, hari ini aku ada pekerjaan rumah. _Oppa_mau membantuku kan?"

Tanpa babibu, Donghae langsung mengiyakan permintaan Rinchan. Dan kemudian senyuman lebar menghampiri bibir Rinchan.

"_Gomawo oppa~~_"

Rinchan segera memeluk Donghae dengan senang hati. Rinchan tahu, Donghae tidak akan pernah menolak permintaannya selama masih berada dibawah ambang batas.

Sementara itu, yang dipeluk hanya terdiam. Ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh Rinchan, namun mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada firasat lain dibalik pelukan ini?

Ingin rasanya Donghae merengkuh balik punggung itu. Punggung yang menjadi semangatnya sehari-hari. Bahkan pemilik punggung itu merupakan cinta pertamanya hingga kini.

Setelah hampir 3 menit mereka berpelukan, Rinchan pun melepaskan tautannya pada pinggang Donghae dan kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya.

_Rinchan-ah, ada apa ini?_

Dengan cepat, Donghae mengendarai motornya, pergi ke rumah yang berada persis disebelah kiri rumah , mereka berdua memang bertetangga.

.

.

_07:00 PM KST_

Terdapat satu pohon besar dengan sebuah rumah pohon sederhana yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah Rinchan dan rumah Donghae. Seperti biasa, hampir setiap malamㅡjika _stock k-drama_ Rinchan habisㅡmereka berdua akan bermain di rumah pohon tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan hanya bermain, hampir semua hal pernah mereka lakukan disitu. Yang namanya belajar bersama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain bersama dan tak jarang juga jika mereka berdua tertidur dengan pulas di rumah pohon itu.

Dan begitupula dengan kali ini. Mereka terlihat sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sana dan Rinchan yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal dari pekerjaan rumahnya, dibantu oleh Donghae tentunya.

"Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Rinchan menghela panjang nafasnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, melakukan sedikit peregangan pada kedua lengannya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin bertanya...,"

Rinchan memulai topik malamnya kali ini.

"Silahkan,"

Donghae melihat kilatan ragu di kedua bola mata yang cerah itu. Dan pada saat yang sama pun Donghae merasakan firasat aneh yang sempat ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya... Aku baru kali ini merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, _oppa_,"

Penuturan polos Rinchan mampu membuat Donghae mencelos pelan. Ia sudah memperkirakan Rinchan akan membicarakan ini lagi. Mau tidak mau, Donghae harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Adanya juga nafsu pada pandangan pertama,"

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya itu. Dengan aksen yang dingin pula, membuat Rinchan yang tadinya ingin mengelak balasan apa yang ia terima dari Donghae, namun pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Huh, _oppa_. Itu benar adanya asal kau tau. Dan, sepertinya aku sedang merasakan itu...,"

Lagi-lagi, Donghae merasakan hatinya mencelos. Inikah jawaban dari firasat anehnya hari ini?

"Oh, benarkah?"

Donghae sudah tidak mempunyai stok kata-kata lagi untuk membalas perkataan Rinchan barusan. Sementara itu, Rinchan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sangat antusias.

"Siapakah itu?"

Pertanyaan itu, secara tiba-tiba meluncur dari balik bibir merah Donghae.

"Umm... Haruskah aku memberitahukannya padamu?"

Gelak tawa seorang Shin Rinchan pun terdengar. Disisi lain, Donghae ingin tertawa juga namun kemudian otaknya yang brilian itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau itu. Kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak akan memberitahukanku, lebih baik kau diam saja,"

Celetuk Donghae, sedikit merasa kesal. Kesal atau cemburu? Atau penasaran? Bahkan Donghae sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa jengkel dengan penolakan Rinchan saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

(Donghae, Rinchan butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri itu...)

Rinchan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan karena mendengar balasan ketus dari Donghae barusan.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. _Mianhae ne_?"

Rinchan tetap saja bungkam walaupun Donghae sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, terlebih Donghae.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Rinchan-_ah!_"

Seseorang terdengar sedang memanggil Rinchan yang baru saja sampai bersama Donghae. Karena merasa dipanggil, Rinchan segera menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Siwon _oppa_!"

Hati Donghae berdesir. Ingin sekali rasanya menjauhkan Siwon yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rinchan'nya'. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Rinchan sudah tidak melakukan aktifitasnya di rumah pohon, sekedar untuk bersantai.

Ada rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa yang menyerang Donghae sekarang ini. Ya, ia sangat menyesal mengapa dulu ia memperkenalkan Siwon dengan Rinchan'nya'? Dan oh, sepertinya Donghae mengetahui siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Rinchan saat itu ketika Rinchan sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di atas rumah pohon bersamanya.

Satu nama yang kini bersarang dipikiran seorang Lee Donghae.

Choi Siwon.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Rinchan telah berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama motornya, dan pergi menuju tempat dimana Siwon berdiri, kemudian mereka mengobrol bersama.

_Jika kau bukan sahabatku, mungkin aku akan lebih leluasa merebut Rinchan darimu, Choi Siwon_,

Dengan langkah lesu, Donghae berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Melewati Rinchan dan Siwon yang masih mengobrol dengan asyiknya di ujung koridor utama. Namun, bel tanda masuk sukses menghetikan kegiatan mengobrol Siwon dan Rinchan.

"Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa ya~ Sampai nanti!"

.

.

"Rinchan-_ah_, ayo pulang!"

Seperti biasa, pada saat bubaran kelas, Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Rinchan di kelasnya.

"_Oppa,_ hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Siwon _oppa_. Soalnya aku dan dia mau ke toko buku dulu,"

Oke, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Rinchan selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama Donghae lagi. Dan Donghae tidak bisa mengelak perkataan Rinchan dan memaksa Rinchan pulang bersama dirinya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah... Sampai nanti di rumah, ya,"  
Donghae membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan memunggungi Rinchan, tanpa lambaian tangan atau sesuatu sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai, merasakan semangatnya hilang.

Donghae pun juga tidak langsung memasuki rumahnya ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumahnya. Donghae memarkirkan motor ninja hitamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan motornya itu. Ia duduk dipinggiran rumah pohon tersebut dengan lesu. Biasanya, rumah pohon itu akan ramai dengan celotehan Rinchan yang terkadang membuatnya kesal. Namun, sekarang semuanya terasa hampa. Tidak ada celotehan itu lagi, tidak ada tertawaan itu lagi. Dan Donghae merindukan itu semua.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Donghae membuang-buang waktunya untuk duduk di atas rumah pohon, namun gadis itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Apa boleh buat? Donghae yang awalnya ingin menunggu Rinchan sampai ia pulang akhirnya menyerah juga. Menunggu itu membosankan, jadi Donghae memutuskan untuk turun dari rumah pohon tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, hendak membersihkan diri dan segera mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Baru setengah jam Donghae berkutat dengan tugasnya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari luar,

"Donghae _oppa_!"

Rinchan.

Tanpa babibu, Donghae langsung menutup buku tugasnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya itu. Menghampiri Rinchan yang sudah memanggilnya di luar rumahnya.

"Rinchan-_ah_. Kapan kau pulang?"

Donghae bertanya, ketika ia sudah berhasil menghampiri Rinchan yang terduduk di kursi terasnya.

"Hmm, baru saja. Aku membeli beberapa buku tadi bersama Siwon _oppa_. Mau liㅡ?"

"Tidak, terima kasih,"

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Donghae memotong perkataan Rinchan dan segera duduk di kursi disebelah kursi Rinchan.

Rinchan menaikkan alis kananya, terheran.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _oppa_?"

Celetuk Rinchan, sambil membuka salah satu segel dari buku yang ia beli tadi.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "_Ani_,"

Rinchan menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumah Donghae yang begitu hijau dan terlihat sangat asri.

Melihat pemandangan itu saja membuat Rinchan merasa lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi dengan udara yang masih asri tanpa polusi, sangat membuat Rinchan lebih rileks dari biasanya.

"Ah, iya. Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian nasional kan, _oppa_?"

Rinchan bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya. Dan aku merasa gugup akan itu,"

Donghae membalas dengan aksen dingin yang tidak biasa.

"Mengapa harus gugup? Tuhan telah menganugrahimu otak yang sangat brilian itu, _oppa_,"

Rinchan tahu bahwa _oppa_ nya ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa siswa terpintar disekolahnya. Dan Rinchan merasa heran kenapa Donghae malah merasa gugup untuk menghadapi ujian nasionalnya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku juga memikirkan setelah aku lulus nanti, mau kemana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku,"

Donghae sedikit berdeham. Membayangkan itu membuat keningnya sedikit pusing. Entah mengapa, ia merasa segugup itu.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan, _oppa_!"

Rinchan menepuk-nepukkan bahu Donghae perlahan, menadakan bahwa Donghae harus optimis dengan itu dan Rinchan selalu mendukungnya.

"Yah, dan kau juga, Rinchan-_ah_. Tahun depan adalah giliranmu,"

Donghae menyeletuk, membuat keduanya mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini dengan tertawaan lepas yang akhir-akhir ini susah sekali untuk dilakukan bersama.

.

.

Hari dimana ujian nasional itupun datang. Donghae yang merupakan salah satu dari peserta ujian tersebut telah mempersiapkan diri untuk meghadapinya beberapa hari kedepan.

Sementara itu, Rinchan yang notabenenya merupakan adik kelas Donghae, tidak melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari sebagai pelajar. Rinchan mendapatkan libur selama ujian itu berlangsung, agar tidak mengganggu kakak-kakak kelas yang sedang menghadapi ujian tersebut.

Ujian itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat hari berturut-turut. Dan merekaㅡpara seniorㅡharus menunggu hasilnya satu bulan lagi.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, _oppa_? Kau bisa kan?"

Sepasang remaja terlihat sedang duduk-duduk santai di sebuah rumah pohon. Yang perempuan memegang sebuah buku sementara yang laki-laki memetik senar gitar cokelatnya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik,"

Lelaki itu, Donghae, memetik senar gitarnya dengan asal, tak tahu lagu apa yang harus dibawakannya.

"Hah... Aku tahu. Dan setidaknya kau tidak boleh pesimis pada hasil akhir yang akan kau raih bulan depan!"

Rinchan menghela panjang nafasnya. Melihat Donghae yang sepertinya masa bodoh dan pesimis dengan hasil yang akan ia raih nanti.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Hmm, kau mau mendengar sebuah lagu?"

Tawaran Donghae sebelumnya disambut anggukan antusias dari Rinchan, yang membuat Donghae semangat untuk mulai membawakan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya.

_Lagu ini mungkin tak seindah lagu lain,_  
_Tapi lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku,_  
_Dan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis disini,_  
_Berasal dari senyuman yang aku dapat darimu,_  
_Mendorong pena ini untuk menyampaikan arti ini,_  
_Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,_  
_Kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya,_  
_Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku._..  
_Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,_  
_Orang yang menginspirasikan lagu ini..._  
_._._.adalah kau._

(Lyric by _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_)

"Lagu yang bagus, _oppa_! Kau yang membuatnya?"

Rinchan menatap kagum lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini, melupakan sebuah buku novel yang sebelumnya sempat ia baca.

Orang yang dipuji Rinchan itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Donghae _oppa_, bagaimana dengan hasil akhirmu?"

Kali ini, Donghae dan Rinchan kembali dengan kebiasaan mereka di malam hari, bersantai di rumah pohon kesayangan mereka berdua.

"Yah, cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya untuk diriku yang seperti ini,"

Rinchan tersenyum senang. Ia tahu pasti hasil akhir yang didapatkan sahabatnya itu sesuai dengan harapan.

"_Chukkahaeyo oppa_!"

Tanpa segan-segan Rinchan langsung memeluk hangat lelaki di hadapannya itu. Membuat sang lelaki merasa sangat bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya.

Baru saja Donghae ingin membalas pelukan Rinchan, gadis itu malah melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae, membuat Donghae mendesah kesal dalam hati.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan kemana, _oppa_?"

Rinchan bertanya seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat berubah karena kegiatan mari-memeluk-Donghae nya.

"Hmm, _molla_,"

Donghae hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Ia memang belum merencanakan apa-apa untuk kedepannya kelak.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ada persiapan untuk tahun depan?"

Rinchan mendesah keras mendengar pertanyaan Donghae barusan. Tanpa sibuk menebak-nebak pun Donghae tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Rinchan'nya' begitu gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Sepertinya besok aku... Dan keluargaku harus pindah rumah,_oppa_,"

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Donghae merasa pasokan oksigennya habis. Hatinya mencelos.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke Seoul,"

Seakan kelu, Donghae tidak membalas perkataan Rinchan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Padahal aku tidak mau pindah. Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ memaksaku, jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya,"

Rinchan bersuara lagi, namun orang yang diajaknya bicara tetap membungkamkan mulutnya. Dan keheningan pun kemudian memyelimuti keduanya.

"Rinchan-_ah_!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang memanggil Rinchan pun memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Dan ternyata itu suara dari _eomma_ nya Rinchan.

"Heum... A-aku... Pergi dulu ya, _oppa_...,"

Setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya beberapa kali, Rinchan pun turun dari rumah pohon kemudian berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ nya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk rumahnya. Rinchan masuk dengan langkah lunglai, diiringi dengan _eomma_ nya yang berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Donghae tetap terdiam di atas rumah pohon. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan besok dan seterusnya, selama Rinchan tidak ada. Oh, atau bahkan selamanya ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya yang sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Besok pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati Rinchan dan keluarganya yang hendak berkemas untuk pindahan rumah.

"Donghae-_yah_, _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan mengantar keluarga Rinchan ke bandara. Kau tak mau ikut, nak?"

Suara seorang wanita mengusik pendengaran Donghae yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik jendela. Donghae hanya mengangguk atas tawaran _eomma_-nya tanda mengiyakan bahwa ia ingin ikut mengantar cintanya pergi.

.

.

_8 tahun kemudian..._

"Donghae-_yah_, setelah ini kau harus ads rekaman lagu kedua untuk album pertamamu ini. Jangan lupa!"

Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ pribadi Donghae mengingatkan seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik memainkan _gadget_ nya. Lelaki itu hanya melemparkan isyarat "OK" dengan tangan kanannya kepada sang _manager hyung_.

"Dan, ah. Donghae! Ini ada sebuah undangan untukmu!"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya itu, kemudian meraih surat undangan yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Segera saja ia membaca surat undangan tersebut, namun dua nama yang tercantum di undangan tersebut membuat lidahnya kelu.

_**Choi Siwon.**____**Shin Rinchan.**_

Surat itu membuat Donghae kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk rekaman lagu kedua dari album barunya.

"Donghae-_yah_. _Waegeuraeyo_? Dari awal rekaman lagu kedua, kau terlihat tidak fokus,"

Donghae hanya bungkam membalas pertanyaan _manager_nya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke satu pemikiran, pernikahan itu. Pernikahan yang tak disangka-sangka. Pernikahan sahabat sekolah menengah akhirnya, dan...

...cinta pertamanya.

Ingin rasanya Donghae melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dekatnya, namun ia tak bisa. Perasaan kesal, cemburu, marah, dan patah hati berkecamuk dihatinya.

.

.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Donghae, yang duduk diantara kursi tamu, rasanya ingin sekali mengangkat tangannya. Merasa keberatan akan pernikahan yang sekarang sedang dilaksanakan dengam khidmat. Namun, ia kembali berpikir, tak mungkin ia merusak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri,"

Yah, pilihannya sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Donghae dan tamu-tamu yang lain segera berdiri kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah adegan ciuman sepasang pengantin itu selesai.

Donghae sudah menetapkan pilihannya, membiarkan cintanya meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri walau tanpa dirinya.

Kedua mata Donghae dan Rinchan bertemu ketika Rinchan sedang mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula, mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Rinchan pun segera melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah orang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyambut sapaan jauh dari Rinchan. Gadis yang sudah sa menjadi istri dari seoramg Choi Siwon itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ia genggam kepada Donghae, mengisyaratkan bahwa Donghae harus bisa mendapatkan itu.

Dan benar saja, sebuket bunga mawar putih itu jatuh di hadapan Donghae setelah acara lempar bunga dilaksanakan. Rinchan tersenyum penuh arti ketika tahu lemparannya tepat sasaran, lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang sejak tadi memerhartikan Rinchan yang 'sibuk' dengan Donghae'nya'.

"Lee Donghae, kau harus segera menyusul kami!"

.

.

FIN


End file.
